Cygy 15
Hieronder staat de tekstversie, dus zonder plaatjes van het 15e nummer van de CyGy CyGy15 Voorwoord De derde CyGy van het schooljaar komt uit in een drukke en ook spannende periode. Het derde blok is net afgesloten en rapport 3 komt eraan. Hoe is het uw zoon en/of dochter vergaan? Langzamerhand is duidelijk dat veruit de meeste leerlingen heel goed bezig zijn. En iedereen moet voor de overgang gewoon nog hard (door)werken. Maar uit de verslagen van docenten én leerlingen kunt u duidelijk opmaken dat leren méér is dan stampen en blokken, dat voor ons onderwijs leuk is. Er zijn de afgelopen periode ook enkele verdrietige zaken in de persoonlijke sfeer van leerlingen en docenten geweest. Ziekte en overlijden (van naasten) treffen – zo is het nu eenmaal – ook ons, Cygnianen. Af en toe is het verdriet onmetelijk maar ook dan is het goed gesteund te worden door de mensen om je heen. Spannend is natuurlijk ook de aanmelding, maar we zijn er vol vertrouwen in gegaan. We hebben super open dagen gehad, waarbij iedereen z’n mannetje stond. De aanmelding van de eerste ronde leverde meteen de verwachte vier nieuwe klassen op. Met (bijna) iedereen is al een kennismakingsgesprek gevoerd en dat zijn bijna altijd sprankelende gesprekken met achtstegroepers die er zin in hebben. Het is en blijft overigens leuk om jongere broertjes- en zusjes-van binnen te krijgen. Veel leesplezier en veel succes in het vierde blok! Thomas Peters P.S. Verslagen van de presentatie van St-Art (28 maart) en streetwise jazz encounter (3 april) zullen in de volgende CyGy te lezen zijn. Kerstgaladiner Op twee avonden voor de kerstvakantie was de aula in kerstsfeer. Overigens was niet alleen de aula mooi aangekleed, ook alle leerlingen en medewerkers waren piekfijn opgedoft. De leerlingen hadden bovendien allerlei heerlijke gerechten voor elkaar gemaakt. Begonnen werd met het invullen van een kerstmenu, waarop niet alleen de gerechten maar ook de disgenoten werden vermeld. Om meteen stemmig van start te gaan, las Thomas Peters enkele gedichten voor. Tussen de gangen door waren er telkens muzikale bijdragen van leerlingen en docenten. Het was een genot om te luisteren naar zowel de eersteklassers op de eerste avond als de hogerejaars op de tweede avond! Na de desserts maakte onze eigen sterfotograaf Alexander Vinogradov nog prachtige foto’s van leerlingen én docenten, want die zijn natuurlijk net zo ijdel ;-) Op de website staat – zoals altijd – een selectie van de foto’s. Kerstviering Voor het eerst was de kerstviering niet op school, maar in De Bron, bij ons om de hoek. Op die manier konden alle Cygnianen er tegelijk van genieten én waren entourage en akoestiek ‘hemels’. Onder leiding van Peter van de Bosch, die al in de vorige “CyGy” over het thema van de viering schreef, zongen leerlingen de sterren van de hemel. Iedereen was echt onder de indruk, het klonk fantastisch! Schaatsen Als u dit leest, is de lente begonnen, maar na verschijning van de vorige “CyGy” is het echt winter geworden! Compleet met natuurijs, wedstrijden en toertochten, koek en zopie. Vooral in de tweede vakantieweek, maar ook nog in de eerste schoolweek erna. En dus haalden we allemaal onze schaatsen uit het vet en wilden gaan schaatsen op het Nieuwe Diep (bij het Flevopark). Maar na twee dagen met temperaturen ruim boven nul durfden we het uiteindelijk niet aan, want een privétochtje is wel wat anders dan een paar honderd kinderen-van-een-ander op een plas die niet aan alle kanten bevroren was. Een dag van tevoren besloten we naar de Jaap Edenbaan uit te wijken. De hele middag hadden we de baan zo’n beetje voor onszelf alleen, afgezien van een klas van de OSB. We wisten al dat we een heel goede langebaanschaatser en een kunstrijdster hebben, maar er bleken meer cracks te zijn! Wedstrijdjes, tikkertje, chocolademelk en een koek – het was een oergezellige middag. Filmworkshop BTO Een aantal leerlingen uit de vierde klas heeft zich opgegeven voor de filmworkshops in het kader van Brede Talent Ontwikkeling (BTO). Twee middagen aan de slag met JKTV en er rolde een superleuke korte film uit. Met recht BTO! Schaken In ons gebouw wordt op bepaalde avonden geschaakt door VAS. In de afgelopen periode werd er ook een keer overdag geschaakt. Onderstaand een citaat uit het verslag van Enrico Vroombout: Op zondag 8 maart speelden 26 schaakteams van basisscholen mee in de voorronde van het Vereenigd Amsterdamsch Schaakgenootschap (VAS). En deze 26 teams hebben er een prachtige schaakmiddag van gemaakt. Buiten scheen de zon aan de stralendblauwe hemel, maar binnen werd in de geweldige ambiance die het Cygnusgymnasium biedt, gestreden om de medailles. De organisatie, de speellocatie, de schoolteams, de vrijwilligers, de ouders…. alles ademde de sfeer van een heerlijke schaakmiddag uit. Het zag er inderdaad geweldig uit! De hele aula stond ‘in het gelid’, rij aan rij tafels met schaakborden, -stukken en -klokken. Dit jaar werd het eerste team van Basisschool De Duif uit Diemen winnaar. Ze versloegen zelfs de winnaar van vorig jaar, Dalton De Meer. AIM-presentaties Beide eerste klassen die met de AIM-didactiek Franse les krijgen, hebben tijdens een avond voor de ouders van zich laten horen. Mevrouw Vis (klinkt als madam fies) gaf toelichting en de leerlingen toonden proeven van hun kunnen. Ze voerden o.a. een toneelstuk op – in fabelachtig Frans. Keuzemodules Ook de keuzemodules van blok 2 zijn superenthousiast ontvangen. De evaluaties laten weer hoge cijfers voor docenten en stof zien. Onderstaand een bijdrage over de afsluiting van de keuzemodule Astronomie, mede om aan te geven dat elke keuzemodule zijn eigen eindproduct heeft. Keuzemodule Astronomie De laatste middag van Astronomie kwam er een echte astronoom. Dat was meneer Ralph Wijers. Hij heeft sterrenkunde gestudeerd op de universiteit. Er werden vele vragen gesteld door de leerlingen. Er waren vragen als: “Wat is uw volgende project?”. Meneer Wijers zei toen dat hij nu bezig is met gammaflitsen. Daarna gaat hij zich bezighouden met het ontstaan van sterren. Ook vroeg iemand: “Denkt u dat er leven op een andere planeet is?”. Hij vertelde dat er zuurstof nodig is voor levende wezens zoals op aarde. Meneer Wijers legde ook heel duidelijk uit dat het heelal 4-dimensionaal is. Dat betekent dat het heelal 4 maten heeft: lengte, breedte, hoogte en tijd. Meneer Wijers vertelde ook dat hij zelf een astronomietijdschrift redigeerde. En welke astronomie tijdschriften wij het beste konden lezen bijvoorbeeld “Zenit”. Er waren ook vragen als: “Kunnen wij sneller dan het licht reizen?”. Dan vertelde meneer Wijers dat de wet van Einstein vertelde dat dat niet kon. En hij vertelde dat er in Genève een deeltjesversneller is die 99,9% van de snelheid van het licht ging. In een deeltjesversneller worden atomen door een buis geschoten met magnetische velden. Het was heel leuk en informatief. Maxim Peters 1B Voorronde NK Futsal in Beverwijk Vrijdag 13 maart was bijna een euforische dag geworden voor het meisjes jong (meisjes in het 1e of 2e jaar van het vo) voetbalteam van het Cygnus. Onder leiding van super coach Sander Schuurman streden Isabel, Mares, Geerte, Cecile, Leah, Iris, Sophie en Sanne, samen met 6 andere teams om 1 plaats in de finaleronde van het NK Futsal voor schoolteams. De start was wat stroef met 2 gelijke spelen, uitgerekend tegen het sterkste en het zwakste team van die dag. Maar het vervolg mocht er zijn. Met 4 prachtige overwinningen had coach Schuurman bewezen door tactisch handelen zijn team op het juiste spoor te zetten. Heel even leek het genoeg voor plaatsing voor het NK, maar helaas was er 1 team toch net iets sterker. De meiden hebben een mooi visitekaartje afgegeven voor het Cygnus, prima gevoetbald, uitstekend gedragen en zeer sportief naar scheids-rechters en medespelers. Meiden, ondanks dat het net niet is gelukt, zijn jullie toppers. Hopelijk volgend jaar meer succes. Michael Sloep Verslag Rembrandthuis De 4 eerste klassen zijn de afgelopen week naar het Rembrandthuis geweest. We gingen daar een workshop doen en we kregen een rondleiding. Wij kregen eerst de rondleiding, en daarna de ets workshop. De rondleiding was heel leuk, want alles was ongeveer nagebouwd met dezelfde spullen uit die tijd.Het was heel leuk om te zien hoe hij leefde, en hoe zijn huis er ongeveer uitzag. Maar daarnaast leer je ook veel over Rembrandt, want je ziet dus hoe hij leefde. We hebben de keuken, de woonkamer, het atelier en de kamer waar allemaal dingen stonden die Rembrandt had gekocht door de handel. Daarna kregen we de ets workshop. Dat deden we vooral ook omdat Rembrandt daarmee vroeger erg bekend was. Op school hadden we al een soort zelf portret gemaakt, en bij de ets gingen we daar een plasticje overheen leggen en dan moest je het met soort een hele scherpe pen je tekening overtrekken. Als je daarmee klaar was moest je er inkt overheen rollen met een roller. Als het dan nog niet helemaal in die gleufjes zat moest je het met een ‘tampon’ (Nee niet die…J) de inkt er beter inwrijven. Als het er overal goed inzat moest je de inkt om je zelfportret weghalen met een schraper. Daarna ook nog met een doekje, maar je mocht zelf weten waar je het misschien een beetje donker wou houden voor schaduwen. Toen moest je het op een blaadje leggen en dan onder een drukpers. Als je dan gedraaid had, had je een mooie ets.J Dat was ons uitstapje naar het Rembrandthuis. Sheqouia Nauta & Eva Rooijens, 1B Beroepskeuzevoorlichting Voor de derdeklassers hebben we ook dit jaar weer een middag georganiseerd waarop ouders vertelden over hun studie- en beroepskeuze alsmede over de alledaagse beroepspraktijk. Deze leerlingen buigen zich momenteel over hun profielkeuze en blikken daarom al vooruit naar studie en beroep. Op één middag vijf mensen horen vertellen over hun ervaringen verruimt de horizon – hoewel er ook telkens wel een beroep voor een toehoorder afviel. Als deze CyGy verschijnt, oriënteren de derdeklassers zich nog specifieker door twee middagen met mensen in één branche mee te lopen, hen te interviewen etc. We zijn benieuwd naar hun ervaringen. Vrijdag de 13e, een verslag van de AUC-voorlichting Vrijdag de 13e, een ongeluksdag. Maar voor ons (een 6tal leerlingen van het Cygnus) was er een kleine verrassing, we mochten nu alvast naar een voorlichting over het Amsterdam University College (verder in deze tekst AUC genoemd). Op deze vrijdag werden wij rond 13.30 verwacht in lokaal 209, om daar samen met alle 6e klassers van het vwo van het Pieter Nieuwland naar een voorlichting te komen luisteren. De voorlichting was gericht op leerlingen met een maatschappijprofiel (C&M of E&M dus). Het eerste gedeelte van de voorlichting werd er door een student vertelt over de basisindeling van de opleiding en hoe de opleiding verloopt. Ze vertelde de voordelen van het feit dat de opleiding volledig in het Engels werd gegeven en ging verder door op vragen. Na haar kregen wij van een Engelse docent een proefcollege. De vrouw vertelde superleuk over een onderwerp dat ons ook wel aansprak; games. Haar Engels was heel goed te volgen en ze betrok de groep er erg goed bij. Ik vond dat uit dit college een goed beeld naar voren kwam van wat je allemaal kon verwachten. Na het proefcollege nam de eerste student het woord weer over, (in het Engels!) en vertelde nog een aantal dingen. Het hele verhaal was vooral gericht natuurlijk op het reclame maken en dat straalde er wel erg van af. Een minpunt? Reclame maken voor het ‘wij-krijgen-Engelstalig-onderwijs & spreken-daarom–enorm-goed-Engels’ deed ze niet, dat viel tegen. Emma van Gerven 4a Fast Lane English Dit jaar zijn we begonnen met Fast Lane English, een traject dat loopt tot en met de vijfde klas en waarin we leerlingen o.a. opleiden voor Cambridge Certificates. De leerlingen krijgen iedere week 75 minuten extra Engels, waarbij de nadruk zal liggen op samenwerkingsopdrachten, spreekvaardigheid en presentatievermogen. Daarnaast wordt er specifiek aandacht besteed aan de vaardigheden die nodig zijn om de Cambridge-examens met succes af te leggen. Omdat er slechts 30 plaatsen beschikbaar zijn en we meer dan 50 aanmeldingen hadden, hebben we een selectieprocedure uitgevoerd. Hierbij deden de kinderen een toets, waarin ze in het Engels uitlegden waarom ze graag aan dit traject mee wilden doen. Ook prestaties en motivatie in de klas zijn meegerekend. Na zorgvuldige afweging zijn we gekomen tot een groep van 30 die het laatste blok van dit jaar Fast Lane English gaan volgen. Deze groep is nog voorlopig, omdat de leerlingen zelf aan het eind van dit jaar nog kunnen beslissen dat ze toch liever niet meedoen. Ook de docent kan tijdens dit laatste blok constateren dat leerlingen toch niet zo gemotiveerd zijn als ze in eerste instantie leken. Op dat moment kunnen leerlingen in aanmerking komen die in eerste instantie niet geselecteerd zijn. Als docenten Engels hebben we er heel veel zin in en we zijn ervan overtuigd dat Fast Lane English een verrijking van het onderwijsprogramma van het Cygnus is. Reggi Hensen Gerard Koster KCV - een bont vak met soms erg fraaie resultaten Klassieke Culturele Vorming is een vak dat ruim bedeeld is met drie lesuren per week in het vierde leerjaar van het Cygnus. Er wordt een hoop geleerd, onder meer over de klassieke geschiedenis en natuurlijk de kunst uit de oudheid. Maar de leerlingen worden ook uitgedaagd op andere manieren dan alleen maar via toetsen te laten zien dat ze echt contact maken met dat rijke en waardevolle erfgoed van de Grieken en de Romeinen. Elders in deze Cygy schreef ik bijvoorbeeld over de kcv-mondelingen. In een vorige aflevering (Cygy #14) was te lezen hoe onze leerlingen in hun onderbroek stonden bij een theaterworkshop in de Stadsschouwburg als voorbereiding op hun bezoek aan het toneelstuk Ifigeneia in Aulis. En hoe gepoogd werd verbindingen te vinden tussen een klassieke tragedie over een kindoffer en vergelijkbare teksten uit de Bijbel en de Koran. Alweer enige maanden geleden hebben de leerlingen in Berlijn middels een foto-opdracht over klassieke thema's gewerkt aan groepspresentaties op school. En binnenkort gaan de leerlingen gehuld in een heuse toga met elkaar in debat over filosofische stellingen. Een bont geheel dus, dat KCV, waarbij wij als docenten steeds in de gaten houden dat we de leerlingen actief en betrokken "bij de les" houden. Niet zozeer omdat ze een college ex cathedra niet waarderen. Integendeel. Onze vierdeklassers zijn leergierig en laven zich maar wat graag aan de kennis uit de mond van een docent. Maar leren doe je ook door zelf met de materie bezig te zijn en daar je eigen specifieke talenten bij in te zetten en daar al doende mee te woekeren. Wat dat betreft sluit KCV goed aan bij de uitgangspunten van ons prille gymnasium. Van vele activiteiten in het kader van dit gevarieerde vak is moeilijk op papier een indruk te geven. Twee schriftelijke resultaten hieronder kunnen dat wellicht wel. Het ging hier om een opdracht in de toetsweek, maar nu eens een toets op een andere manier. Als voorbereiding moesten ze een aantal hoofdstukken uit het kcv-boek Forum goed doornemen. Bij de toets zelf mochten ze het boek gewoon gebruiken. En in drie kwartier kwamen daar soms de mooiste pareltjes uit te voorschijn. Eric Schneiders Sacha koos voor de opdracht met de bijbehorende instructie: "Schrijf een dialoog tussen Paris en Venus, waarin ze discussiëren over de manier waarop kunstenaars door de eeuwen heen hun verhaal geïnterpreteerd hebben." Paris en Venus schillen een appeltje ‘Je bent een schoonheid, Venus. Zelfs mijn vrouw kan niet aan je tippen. Die glimlach…’ ‘Oh, Paris, je vleit me. Als je die schilderijen van het Parisoordeel bekijkt, ben ik niet zo prachtig.’ ‘Ach, schoonheid is relatief, schatje. En op het schilderij van Boucher ben je echt hot. Alle mannen kunnen dat zien.’ ‘Laat Helena het niet horen. Hoewel, wat maakt het uit? Ik sta helemaal onderaan!’ ‘Ik sta lager, hoor. Anyway, die van Rubens dan? Daar sta je tussen Juno en Minerva in. Ik kan mijn ogen niet van je afhouden.’ ‘Maar wie moet er weer midden in het kader staan? Juno, altijd Juno weer!’ Paul Rubens, Het oordeel van Paris, 1636 ‘Relaxbabe, er moet er ééntje zijn die je bevalt. Wat dacht je van Rafaël, de gravure-versie?’ ‘Ik ben piepklein. Alleen mijn dijen niet, die zijn gigantisch. Ben ik echt zo dik?!’ ‘Welnee, kijk maar naar de Wttewaal. Daar sta je sierlijk als een deerne, hoewel mijn sex-appeal maar magertjes uitkomt.’ ‘Het gaat wel. Maar als dit de mooiste is, pleeg ik zelfmoord.’ ‘Lastig als je onsterfelijk bent.’ ‘Wrijf het er maar in, herdertje! Ik ben lelijk en ik kan niet dood. Snik.’ ‘Shush, stil maar. Mengs dan, kan die je bekoren? Je staat in het midden en de schilder heeft je prachtige glimlach weten te vangen. Die glimlach…’ ‘Mijn prachtige glimlach, jaja. Ondertussen staar jij naar Juno.’ ‘Jij bent de mooiste, babe, geloof me nou maar. Heb je die appel niet meer?’ ‘Hmm… Maar kijk nou naar die Von Stuck! Om het over Kircher maar niet te hebben. Saliger is dan wel erg leuk, maar ik bemoei me niet met politiek.’ Saliger, Het oordeel van Paris, 1939 ‘Weet je wat, Venus? Jouw schoonheid is niet te vangen in een schilde…’ ‘Kijk! Die! Subliem, dat is hem. Fabro, wat een genie. Mijn rondingen komen hier goed uit hier. Fantastisch.’ ‘Zucht. Vrouwen…’ Sacha Hilhorst (4a) Hieronder het resultaat van Emma. In amper drie kwartier voldeed ze niet alleen aan de opdracht, maar deed dat ook nog eens in dichtvorm! Haar gekozen opdracht luidde: "Schrijf een dialoog tussen Orpheus en Eurydice in de Onderwereld anno 2009, waarin ze discussiëren over de manier waarop kunstenaars door de eeuwen heen hun verhaal geïnterpreteerd hebben." Orpheus & Eurydice kijken alleen nog maar vooruit Orpheus Eurydice ‘Over wat er is gebeurd, is iedereen het eens. Maar ach, de interpretatie, die verschilt nu nog weleens.’ ‘De ene die vindt jou een held, maar zeg, wie sterft er hier? De ander die zet mij centraal, dat doet me veel plezier.’ ‘Ze zagen mij als dichter, dat was in de Renaissance. En later gaven ze mij ook als minnaar nog een kans.’ ‘Een minnaar, ja dat was je, mijn grote liefde bovendien. En tsjee, door enk’len werd je zelfs, als goddelijk gezien.’ ‘In alle woorden die ik hoor, zit waarheid, het is echt. Maar ene Vestdijk, ochochoch, die praat alleen maar slecht.’ ‘Ach schat, de liefde voor een vrouw zou slecht zijn voor een kunstenaar. Maar alsjeblieft, kijk nou naar jou! Dat is toch helemaal niet waar!’ ‘Jij gaf me inspiratie, ik geloof je op je woord. Die Vestdijk schat, dat is een lul. Die klootzak is gestoord!’ ‘Het meest vind ik me in Presser, wat is dat een goede vent. De ontroostbare minnaar, schat dat klinkt toch heel bekend? ‘Och ja, mijn lief, ontroostbaar, dat was ik, en niet meer. Maar dat thema doet mij daarnaast ook verschrikkelijk veel zeer.’ ‘Laten we het hierbij houden, we kiezen er geen één. Want voor mij, lieve Orpheus, ben jij alle goeds ineen!’ Emma van Gerven (4a) Russell, The Loss of Eurydice, 1994 oordeel van Paris, 1939] Verslag excursie , donderdag 5 maart 2009 Bij de keuzemodule Fotografie van de eerste klassen Cygnus Gymnasium is de groep op een excursie geweest naar het . Het is een museum van de fotografie. Daar is de groep naar een tentoonstelling geweest over Richard Avedon. Aan mij (Lana van Beek, 1a) is gevraagd of ik een verslag wilde schrijven over deze excursie. En ik moet toegeven, dat het leuker was dan verwacht! De foto’s die werden tentoongesteld waren (bijwijze van spreken natuurlijk) oogverblindend! Mijn favoriet was dan ook deze: < Dit is een modefoto (met een avondjurk van dior). Hij trok mijn aandacht vanwege de pose, de olifanten natuurlijk, en de manier dat de jurk als het ware “uit” de foto springt. Richard Avedon had niet alleen modefoto’s gemaakt, maar ook gekke foto’s. Bijvoorbeeld de volgende van Charlie Chaplin; Deze foto was gemaakt op de dag dat Charlie Chaplin voor het laatst in Amerikawas. Eigenlijk wilde meneer Chaplin een serieuze foto van zichzelf hebben laten nemen. Maar Avedon was niet echt tevreden met de resultaten. Toen meneer Chaplin de trap afliep deed hij nog snel wat je op de foto ziet: Avedon wist nog net deze foto te maken! Dit is ook de reden dat de foto een beetje wazig is. Het is mij in het museum opgevallen dat je op alle foto’s die Avedon heeft gemaakt, emoties kunt aflezen van de “persoonlijkheden” die hij heeft gefotografeerd. Dat is als het aan mij lag de reden dat Avedon zo beroemd is.Dit was mijn verslag over de excursie naar het ! Dank u wel voor het lezen! Lana van Beek, 1a Cygnus Gymnasium. Praten over boeken uit en over de oudheid KCV 4a en 4b begin maart 2009 "Et tu, Brute? -- Then fall, Caesar!" citeert een van de leerlingen uit klas 4b op 2 maart de allerlaatste woorden van de stervende Julius Caesar, dat wil zeggen, zijn laatste woorden volgens de Engelse toneelschrijver William Shakespeare. Mijn collega Wander en ik zijn onder de indruk, want ook het beroemde "Friends, Romans, countrymen," het sarcastische "and Brutus is an honourable man" en het omineuze "Beware the Ides of March" rollen soepeltjes van de lippen van dezelfde leerling. Blijkbaar heeft hij niet alleen het stuk van Shakespeare uit 1599 goed gelezen en dat in het oorspronkelijke Engels. Ook weet hij haarfijn uit te leggen hoe de dramatische spanning wordt opgebouwd, waar er herhaaldelijk vooruit wordt verwezen naar de moord en hoe deze gebeurtenis onvermijdelijk leidt tot een burgeroorlog en hoe de nasleep van Caesars dood uiteindelijk uitmondt in het imperium sine fine van "Caesar" Augustus en zijn opvolgers. "Eric, waar heb je het in Leda's naam over?" zal de lezer zich afvragen. Ik heb het over de serie KCV-mondelingen die Wander en ik hebben gehouden met alle leerlingen uit 4a en 4b begin maart. De opdracht was eenvoudig: kies een boek uit de lange lijst die je docenten je hebben aangereikt. Op die lijst stonden historische romans die zich afspelen in de klassieke oudheid, bijvoorbeeld een van de murder mysteries van Steven Saylor of een klassieker uit de twintigste eeuw: I, Claudius. Maar ook romans die een indirectere link hebben met de oudheid. Te denken valt dan aan The Secret History van Donna Tartt of ILIUM, een fascinerende science-fiction roman van Dan Simmons die elementen uit het werk van Homerus vermengt met dat van Proust en Shakespeare. Sommige leerlingen kozen ervoor om nu eens een volledig klassiek werk in een volwassen Nederlandse vertaling te lezen. Flink wat leerlingen lazen de hele Odyssee, of het avonturenboek De Gouden Ezel van Apuleius. Maar ook Imperium van Robert Harris over de carrière van Cicero was een boek dat door meerdere leerlingen werd gekozen. Maar een boek lezen is één ding. Kun je daar ook over praten met twee klassiek geschoolde lezers in een officieel mondeling voor een schoolexamen-cijfer? Ken je de klassieke context? Kun je je mening over het onderwerp, de schrijfstijl en de geschiedenis die het boek behandelt ook met argumenten onderbouwen? Dat was wat mijn collega en ik hebben beoordeeld bij de KCV-mondelingen. Voor onze vierdeklassers was dit het allereerste mondeling in hun schoolloopbaan. En dat was soms goed te merken. Maar bij een flink aantal was het voor de docenten een genot om te horen wat een leerling meeneemt uit een boek. Dat ook enkele leerlingen zich met schijnbaar gemak door een Engelse versie heen hadden geworsteld, was ook een prettige verrassing. Lezen deugt. Lezen is goed. Lezen doet groeien. Dat is een boodschap die ook bij een vak als Klassieke Culturele Vorming steeds maar weer wordt herhaald. Bij de gesprekjes die we met de leerlingen over dat lezen hadden, bleek echter best vaak dat ze het niet alleen als huiswerk hadden ervaren, maar ook als iets leuks en waardevols. Ook in dit tijdperk met al zijn digitale verlokkingen en ook op onze hightech school, die wel eens gekscherend het Google Gymnasium wordt genoemd. Er wordt gelezen. Leerlingen hebben daar zinnige dingen over te zeggen. En vaak lezen ze met plezier en praten daar met aanstekelijk enthousiasme over. Sommige citeren haast achteloos uit een tragedie uit de Renaissance. Doen dat in het Engels van Shakespeare en weten ook nog aan te stippen dat het citaat "Et tu, Brute?" historisch niet correct is. Caesar zou volgens de Romeinse historicus Suetonius namelijk in het Grieks (de taal van de Romeinse élite) zijn laatste woorden hebben uitgesproken: "καὶ σὺ, τέκνον;" Vraagt u als ouder maar eens aan uw kind hoe dat vertaald moet worden. Eric Schneiders Xanten Ik heb in Xanten geleerd dat Romeinen niet kleinzinnig waren, ze bouwden alles ontzettend groot, de tempel die ze toen hebben gebouwd is nu nog steeds een groot gebouw, en hun badhuis is echt enoooooooooooorm groot, het is zo groot dat een museum over Xanten er wel 2 keer in past. martin van harmelen 1d Ik vond het amfitheater leuk omdat je daar in de arena kon staan en dan zag je de tribune net zoals in een film. De tempel was ook leuk omdat het veel hoger was dan ik had gedacht. In de stad kon je veel kopen voor een best goedkope prijs dat was ook leuk. het bestellen van ijs was ook leuk. De opgraving in het museum was mooi en wat er in het museum stond was ook mooi bijvoorbeeld: Helmen van Romeinse soldaten Stenen met tekst erop Beeldjes Daan Lenssen 1d Ik heb ‘geleerd’ hoe de Romeinen leefden, maar dan ook nog door te zien hoe de gebouwen eruit zagen die ik toen heb gezien. Ik weet hoe ze dus in Xanten leefden. Verder heb ik ook nog een mooie opgraving gezien waarvan ik heb geleerd hoe thermen werkten en eruit zagen. In het museum heb ik ook gezien hoe bijv. de uitrusting van de soldaten eruit zag, hoe de Romeinen (in Xanten) leefden. yaryi van der ploeg 1d Bravo! On a gagné!! We hebben gewonnen! Vrijdagavond 20 maart traden vier leerlingen van de derde klassen van het Cygnusin Noordwijkerhout op tijdens de finale van ‘Passeport pour la poésie’, een landelijke wedstrijd voor scholieren in het presenteren van Franse gedichten. Iris, Lucien, Cécile en Adri (die Gunnar verving) bereikten daar met de opvoering van hun zelf geschreven rijmende toneelstukje een gedeelde eerste plaats! De concurrentie was zwaar. Er deden 1300 leerlingen mee met 120 inzendingen op dvd of cd® van hun presentatie.Daarvan zijn er 10 uitgekozen, 4 voor de categorie van de 3e en 4e klassen. Over hoe het allemaal ging en hoe spannend het was komt nog een verslagje door de leerlingen zelf. In de periode na de kerstvakantie zijn we in de eerste en derde klas van het Cygnus begonnen met de voorbereiding. Eerst veel gedichtjes horen, lezen en zien (en zingen), daarna in groepjes aan de slag met een bestaand of eigen product, daarna opvoeringen voor de klas, mede door de leerlingen beoordeeld, dan de selectierondes en tenslotte de keuze van drie inzendingen (voor de brugklas, de derde klas en de hele school) en uiteindelijk de plaatsing van de vier derdeklassers. Als hommage aan alle leerlingen die hebben meegedaan volgt hier nog een gedichtje over drie meisjes wier namen te onweerstaanbaar waren om niet in een versregel te gebruiken. Hun bezielde optreden heeft de voorrondes weliswaar niet overleefd - de tekst was ook wel erg moeilijk te begrijpen voor hun medeleerlingen - maar het was representatief voor de grote inzet van verreweg de meeste leerlingen! Lykele Zwanenburg Louise Labé (1524-1566) Ze vonden haar op internet. Ze gloeide na in een sonnet, waar zij gebrand had en gerild, gekermd, gefluisterd en gegild. “Ik leef, ik sterf”. Zo is ’t begin. Zo gaat het verder, zin na zin. Ze lazen haar, ze leefden mee en brachten haar in G3B. Haar wanhoop werd hun euforie. Dank, Sanne, Suze en Sophie! De Noord/Zuidlijn en antieke tunnels In december 2008 las ik een 'open brief' waarin gevraagd werd het onderwijs meer te laten aansluiten bij de actualiteit: "Ook verwacht ik van een moderne school voor 'wereldburgers' ruime aandacht voor de actualiteit" en "Begin met de actualiteit, en gebruik die om de lesstof toe te eigenen." Als er een beeld van Caesar gevonden werd in de Rhône wilde ik dat nog wel eens doen, maar ik begin mijn lessen eigenlijk veel vaker bij het verleden. Ik vond het echter wel een sympathiek idee en keek dus op welke manier ik met dit voorstel verder kon. Ik heb gekozen voor de Noord/Zuidlijn als topic met actualiteitswaarde, vooral ook omdat die om de hoek ligt. Ik ben dan ook sinds december antieke tunnels gaan sparen, zoals veel leerlingen in de onderbouw voetbalplaatjes verzamelden. Je vindt dan mooie exemplaren. Het beroemdste voorbeeld is de tunnel die Herodotos beschrijft en die gemaakt is door Eupalinos op Samos. Deze watertunnel werd vanuit twee kanten gegraven en had een lengte van 1010 meter. Bekend is ook de 533 meter lange watertunnel van koning Hizkia, die uitkwam in de stad Jeruzalem. Vorige week verscheen in Der Spiegel een verhaal over een nieuw ontdekte tunnel die wel 106 kilometer lang is en in Jordanië ligt. Deze tunnel is gegraven met de qanat-methode waarbij een vertikaal gat in de berg werd gegraven en van daaruit werd naar twee kanten horizontaal de tunnel gemaakt totdat ze aansloten bij het volgende vertikaal gegraven gat. Romeinen noemden tunnels cuniculi, 'konijnengangen'. Ze werden niet alleen gebruikt voor watertransport maar ook als mijngangen en bij de belegering van steden. Verschillende tunnels bestaan nog, andere worden beschreven in antieke bronnen. Ook in de oudheid ging niet alles goed met de tunnelbouw. In 1866 werd een Latijnse inscriptie gevonden over het project van de ingenieur Nonius Datus in de tweede eeuw na Chr. Bij het graven van de tunnel was men aan beide uiteinden van de richtlijn afgeweken, zodat de tunnels elkaar niet hadden ontmoet. Nonius Datus kon het, met passen en meten, uiteindelijk toch nog tot een goed einde brengen. De actualiteit is er, de antieke voorbeelden ook, maar zitten de leerlingen uit G3 en G4 op mijn tunneltjes te wachten? Is mijn actualiteit ook die van hen? Het voordeel van dit soort onderzoekend leren is dat je niet voor de hand liggende teksten tegenkomt, zoals de tekst van Herodotos en de inscriptie van Nonius Datus. Maar ja, moeten we ons niet liever met de literaire hoogtepunten bezighouden? Aan de andere kant kun je opperen dat tunnels niet voorkomen in het KCV boek en dat leerlingen met een Natuur en Techniekprofiel zich misschien ook wel voor bouwtechnieken uit de oudheid interesseren. Voordeel is in ieder geval dat ik het zelf een leuk onderwerp vind. Ik wil het nog uitbreiden en moet nog een plan bedenken hoe ik het kan presenteren in een les Latijn. Als er overigens iemand is die ons rond kan leiden door de nieuwe metrotunnel dan hoor ik dat graag. Voor andere voorstellen voor onderwerpen met actualiteitswaarde sta ik ook zeker open. Gert Bos Bezoek Sciencelab In de week van 6 april bezoeken beide G3-klassen van het Cygnus het Sciencelab van de Universiteit van Amsterdam. De leerlingen werken in een laboratoriumzaal van de afdeling scheikunde van 13.00 uur tot ongeveer 15.30 uur aan het Indigoproject. Tijdens dat project maken de leerlingen zelf de bekende verfstof indigo, ze verven daarmee katoen en tot slot onderzoeken ze de kwaliteit van hun product. Het doel van het Sciencelab is niet alleen leerlingen met leuke scheikunde bezig te laten zijn, het is ook een goede gelegenheid voor leerlingen om eens een kijkje in een universiteit te nemen. We hopen ook dat dit bezoek de leerlingen zal helpen bij hun definitieve keuze van een profiel in de bovenbouw. N. Dahlberg Nakijken is leuk! Afgelopen tijd bogen de leerlingen uit de tweede klas zich met behulp van bronnen, vragen en opdrachten over de vraag: waardoor werd de Franse Revolutie veroorzaakt? Als introductie hierop bestudeerden de leerlingen in eerste instantie de gebeurtenissen tijdens ‘De val van de Bastille’ op 14de juli 1789, om daarna de vragen, wat was er in Frankrijk aan de hand, welke onvrede leefde er bij de Fransen, met name in de verschillende standen, en welke politieke verwachtingen hadden zij, te kunnen beantwoorden. De laatste opdracht was een relatief vrije opdracht. De leerling moest zich verplaatsen in de belevingwereld van een opstandeling die deelneemt aan de bestorming van de Bastille. Bij de beoordeling van deze opdracht zou vooral gelet worden op historisch juiste details. Dit soort opdrachten maken het nakijken spannend. Wat schrijven de leerlingen als zij de vrije hand krijgen? Lukt het ze om zich te verplaatsen? Welke historische details gebruiken ze in hun verhaal? Maken zij zich er van af of wordt er met energie aan gewerkt? Zo kun je zonder dat de leerlingen zich er van bewust zijn een glimp opvang van hun motivatie. Een van de ‘inzendingen’ wil ik u niet onthouden. Hierbij een voorbeeld van een leerling die in de huid is gekropen van een hongerige inwoner van Parijs en zelfs in het vuur van de strijd Frans ‘praat’. Ongevraagd een voorbeeld van vakken integratie! NB Eén historisch detail klopt niet, maar een kniesoor die daarover valt. Je kunt ervan zeggen dat de invloed van Thea Beckman ver strekt. …De mensen renden door elkaar en schreeuwden. Het was een gevecht op leven en dood. Ikzelf begreep niet waarom de Bastille ons geen wapens gaf. Ik had vandaag bijna niets gegeten vanwege de hoge prijzen van het brood. Ik had dus weinig energie. De honderden personen botsten tegen elkaar aan en maakten een enorm lawaai. Door mij werd het bloed gezien van de dode gesneuvelde mensen. We lieten het garnizoen van de Bastille ons niet zomaar doodmaken! Kogels zoefden door de menigte. Ik was doodsbang. Wat ging er gebeuren? Hoe liep het af? Zou ik het overleven? Ik kon niet thuis rustig gaan zitten. De Bastille moest worden afgebrand! Het was een verschrikkelijke gevangenis! Ik viel op de grond en voelde een schoen van een man die over me heen rende. Ik voelde de pijn. Maar gelukkig viel het mee. Toen ik weer met beide benen overeind stond, hoorde ik een knal van een kanonskogel. Ik rende door de mensen heen zonder doel. Ik riep gemene woorden naar de Bastille. Een oudere man werd doodgeschoten en het bloed droop uit zijn lichaam. Hij zakte in elkaar en ik zag dat zijn gezicht was geraakt. Ik wendde snel mijn ogen van hem af, want dit was te gruwelijk om aan te zien. Ik rouwde om de gesneuvelde. Zou ik ook aan zo’n einde komen? Er werd geschreeuwd: ‘Le Bastille est très casse-pieds! Nous détestons le Bastille! Il est fou!’ Wij waren allemaal arm en bezaten bijna niets. Wapens, dat wilden wij! Maar kregen we het? Ho maar! Een arme vrouw zei tegen me: ‘Je cherche mon monsieur. Il a les cheveux noirs, il est long et il porte le pentalon vieux. Tu l’as vu? Je crois qu’il est mort. Je l’aime trop.’ De vrouw klonk gespannen en bang. Ik leefde erg met haar mee. ‘J’ai vu beaucoup de monsieurs, mais je n’ai pas vu ton monsieur,’ was mijn antwoord. De vrouw huilde. ‘Je le va demander à les autres.’ Ik vond het erg jammer voor haar. Met zoveel mensen door elkaar zag je je naasten minder snel. Ik riep snel naar haar: ‘Je t’aide avec le chercher.’ Dat vond zij erg aardig en samen zochten we naar haar man. Ik wilde iets goeds voor haar doen! Nog steeds renden velen door elkaar en nog steeds vielen er doden. Nog steeds schreeuwde men en nog steeds was men bang. Vuur was er te zien! Dode lijken! Gewonden! Tot mijn grote opluchting zag ik een man rennen naar onze richting. Hij had zwart haar en een oude spijkerbroek. ‘Madame! C’est ton monsieur!’ riep ik opgewonden. De vrouw omhelsde haar echtgenoot en bedankte mij heel erg. Ik had honger. Zij hadden honger. Heel Parijs had honger! Maar kregen wij genoeg eten? Ho maar! Kregen wij genoeg geld? Ho maar! Hadden wij iets te zeggen in het bestuur? Ho maar! Toen schoot een kogel langs mij en had mij net geraakt. Ik had een diepe wond en het deed pijn. ‘Madame! M’aidez s’il vous plaît!’ De vrouw, die ik had geholpen, hielp mij overeind. ‘Tu dois à les Invalides!’ zei ze bezorgd… Ronan Bakker 2b Soundmix Op vrijdag 20 maart 2009 is voor het eerst de soundmix gehouden in de kerk "de Bron". Leerlingen van het Cygnus en het PNC lieten afwisselend hun kunsten zien. Al om drie uur 's middags begonnen de repetities. Een vast groep geroutineerde spelers begeleidde diverse solisten. Veel ouders van optredende leerlingen waren erbij. Dit keer kwamen er ook veel docenten kijken om alle nieuwe talenten te bekijken. Tien van de achttien acts waren afkomstig van eersteklassers! Bij de achttien nummers waren zeven eigen composities. Veel van mijn leerlingen vertonen hetzelfde gedrag als ik deed toen ik 15 was. Ik componeerde toen ook. Een nummer wat ik schreef op vijftienjarige leeftijd heette "once I was a little boy". Blijkbaar was ik van mening dat is toen al geen kleine jongen meer was. Dit nummer heb ik samen met Stefan Wirken uitgevoerd. Een opmerkelijke compositie was van de hand van Ronan Bakker. Hij speelde piano en las daarna een gedicht voor. Nuri liet ons horen dat hij als beatboxer nog ver kan komen. Hij kan moeiteloos het tempo verhogen en verlagen, zijn stem gebruiken terwijl het beatboxen gewoon doorgaat en ook nog samenspelen met Umit! Voor het eerst hadden we als instrument een hoorn gespeeld door Paloma. Zij heeft een filmpje opgestuurd over een hoorn http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw6TFd2TNh0. In deze film wordt uitgelegd dat de hoorn het moeilijkste blaasinstrument is. Dezelfde greep op een hoorn met ventielen (kleppen) kan soms drie verschillende tonen opleveren. Die verschillen maak je dan met je embouchure (stand van je lippen). De avond werd afgesloten met een mooie compositie op piano van Jasper Theunissen. In juni is er een vergelijkbare voorstelling genaamd "soiree". Na afloop van de soundmix is er een plan gemaakt om de publiciteit beter aan te pakken zodat meer ouders en leerlingen ervan afweten en de voorstelling komen bekijken. Ook broers en zussen van artiesten zijn onder begeleiding van ouders welkom. Er kunnen driehonderd mensen in "de Bron". Laten we volgende keer de zaal vol zien te krijgen! ’t Hart Deutschrap Net klaar met Kaffee und Kuchen gebruikte ik twee lessen in de eerste klas om Duitse rap ten gehore te brengen. We luisterden naar o.a. Blumentopf op youtube, lazen over de (geschiedenis van de) Duitse rap en schreven eigen rapteksten. Kan dat dan, als je pas twintig lessen Duits hebt gehad? Leerlingen kozen eerst individueel woorden waarover ze wilden rappen en gingen vervolgens samen aan de slag. Met een on-line woordenboek maakten ze een vertaling van hun rap (en met de grammatica hielp ik hen). Een tweetal uit 1d kwam met deze tekst: du bist ein nettes Mädchen ich möchte nicht dass du leidest es geht mir gut in der Schule du bist echt mein Idol beim Piesacken machst du nicht mit auch wenn's mal nicht sitzt du bist sowieso schon cool und nett sein ist dein Ziel so bist du immer gewesen dich kennen ist schon ein Fest hör auf mich du machst mich immer froh aber jetzt mal ernst: bleib dichselbst Hoewel ik een on-line rijmwoordenboek had gesuggereerd, bleek dat een brug te ver. Aan deze tekst kon ik wel goed laten zien dat deze rap uit het Nederlands vertaald was, bijvoorbeeld: “in de school / ben jij mijn …” en “jij bent cool / aardig zijn is jouw …”. Op dit niveau kwam dat eenvoudig voor het voetlicht. In de vierde klas bleek dat veel lastiger toen leerlingen zelf Duitstalige gedichten van internet moesten plukken en interpreteren. Terwijl ik zo’n beetje in de lach schoot bij bepaalde gedichten, hadden de meeste leerlingen niet door dat het een Nederlands gedicht was dat óf door een vertaalmachine gehaald was óf dat door een slechte vertaler vertaald was. Een drietal eersteklassers uit 1b wijzigde een tekst van een ander groepje en kwam tot onderstaande raptekst, die op het eerste gezicht misschien een beetje lijkt op de nonsensteksten waarmee Die Fantastischen Vier in hun begintijd kwamen. Ich will zum AH gehen Ins Ausland Mit Freunden in den Aldi Flex in den Lidl Schwimmen in den Produkten Baden in der Milch Fröhlich spielen mit dem Fleisch (Bratwurst, Bratwurst, Bratwurst) Das ist was ich will (Apfelstrudel, Apfelstrudel, Apfelstrudel) Supermarkt, AH, das ist was jeder will Maar bij tweede lezing kan het ook goed een reclametekst voor AH zijn – als Ahold de Duitse markt wil penetreren. Of zelfs een ironisch commentaar op de consumptiemaatschappij à la Ingeborg Bachmann in het gedicht Reklame, eind jaren vijftig. Onvermoede talenten kwamen aan het licht! Debatteren in Cygnus 4 Dat er binnen de lessen Nederlands aandacht wordt besteed aan debatteren, zal niemand verbazen: uit de populariteit van programma’s als Het Lagerhuis en landelijke debattoernooien blijkt dat veel Nederlanders het debat op zijn minst een interessante vorm vinden voor het uitwisselen van argumenten en het overtuigen van andersdenkenden. Toch is debatonderwijs op school niet vanzelfsprekend. Het is geen verplicht onderdeel; voor de lessen spreken en luisteren volstaan presentaties of discussies. Het debat kun je dan met een gerust hart overlaten aan de gereformeerde jongelingenvereniging op vrijdagavond. Cygnus 4 krijgt het komende blok wel debatvaardigheden. Om de klassen een beetje op te warmen, heeft de sectie Nederlands vrijdag 20 maart twee echte debattijgers van het Nederlands Debat Instituut gevraagd tussen twaalf en drie een praktische inleiding voor onze klassen te verzorgen. Klokslag twaalf stonden ze voor de deur: twee snelle heren in strakgesneden krijtstreeppak met elk een koffer op wieltjes; die koffer bleek geen boeken en stencils te bevatten, maar een demontabel katheder en zo’n koperen bel, die je altijd op de balie in een hotel ziet staan en waarop de gast zijn ongeduld kan afreageren. De eerste theorieronde over de formele regels van het debat verloopt vlot; de leerlingen krijgen al snel de eerste stellingen (onder andere Er moet in Nederland een rookvrij dorp komen) en kunnen na groepsoverleg met elkaar in de clinch. Aan de resultaten en de reactie van de leerlingen merk je dat ze het debat interessant en leuk vinden. Na een tweede theorieronde over opbouw en argumentatie vindt het laatste onderdeel plaats: een lagerhuisdebat naar aanleiding van twee stellingen, waarbij onze twee klassen in de aula tegenover elkaar komen te staan; een docentenjury bepaalt welke klas de winnaar van het debat is. Aan het eind moest deze jury concluderen dat de klassen aan elkaar gewaagd waren: G4a won het eerste debat, G4b het tweede. Tijdens het nagesprek prezen de cursusleiders het enthousiasme van de leerlingen tijdens de training. Ook vonden ze dat de klassen zeker debattalent hadden; een logische stap was volgens de cursusleiders inschrijving van een Cygnusafvaardiging voor landelijke intergymnasiale debattoernooien. Kortom: het debat krijgt zeker een staartje en hoogstwaarschijnlijk niet alleen in de lessen Nederlands! Jules Zalm Belangrijke data Elk blok werken we een weekdag met een verkort rooster (40 in plaats van 50 minuten). In blok 4 is het de donderdag. De lessen eindigen dan om 14.40 uur. De tijd tot 17.00 uur gebruiken de docenten voor overleg en onderwijsontwikkeling. Studiedagen of middagen roosteren we daardoor niet meer in. In een week met rapportvergaderingen zijn meer dagen met een verkort rooster nodig. We geven deze dagen aan in de jaaragenda op de website. Op deze manier voorkomen we zoveel mogelijk uitval vanwege vergaderingen en daardoor verlies aan onderwijstijd. 28 mrt Presentatie St-Art (3b) 30 mrt Start blok 4 31 mrt en 2 apr Stagemiddagen (onderbouw) 1 apr Bezoek Bartiméus (2a) 2 t/m 8 apr - verkort rooster Rapportvergaderingen 3 apr Streetwise jazz encounter 9 apr Paasviering 10 apr en 13 apr Vrij Week 16 Rapport 3 16 apr Mentormiddag/avond 16 apr Informatieavond Jihlava (3) 22 apr Spreekavond onderbouw Linnaeushof 23 apr Spreekavond (4) op de Nobelweg 24 apr Voorstelling Rozentheater 27 apr t/m 6 mei Meivakantie 8 mei Excursie Lille (2) 9 t/m 16 mei Uitwisselingsproject Jihlava (3) 18 mei Anglia-examens 18 mei 24.00 uur – 20 mei 8.00 uur Excursie Londen 21 en 22 mei Vrij 1 jun Vrij 5 jun Soiree Louise Labé (1524-1566)« Je vis, je meurs » 5 10 Je vis, je meurs ; je me brûle et me noie. J’ai chaud extrême en endurant froidure ; La vie m’est et trop molle et trop dure. J’ai grands ennuis entremêlés de joie. Tout à un coup je ris et je larmoie, Et en plaisir maint grief tourment j’endure ; Mon bien s’en va, et à jamais il dure ; Tout en un coup, je sèche et je verdoie. Ainsi Amour inconstamment me mène. Et quand je pense avoir plus de douleur, Sans y penser je me trouve hors de peine. Puis quand je crois ma joie être certaine, Et être au haut de mon désiré heur, Il me remet en mon premier malheur. Ik leef, ik sterf, ik brand en ik verdrink. Verkleumd van kou voel ik de heetste vuren. Mijn leven mengt het zoete met het zure, Als ik vol vreugde in verdriet verzink. Ik lach terwijl ik nog een traan wegpink, En in genot moet ik veel leed verduren, Mijn lust vergaat en zal voor altijd duren, Ik ben verdord terwijl ik welig blink. Zo blijft me Amor onstandvastig leiden, En als ik denk te leven onder druk, Ben ik opeens verlost van alle lijden. Maar als ik zeker ben van mijn verblijden, En op het toppunt sta van mijn geluk, Stort hij me in mijn vroeger ongeluk. Gemoderniseerde spelling en interpunctie. Grief (6) = grave, pénible (ernstig, zwaar) Heur (13) = bonheur (geluk) In regel 3 wordt ‘vie’ met twee lettergrepen uitgesproken; elke versregel telt immers tien lettergrepen! Vertaald door Paul Claes Categorie:Brieven